1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fan structures and more particularly pertains to a ceiling fan stabilizer for precluding periodic oscillating motion of the ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ceiling fan structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, ceiling fan structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ceiling fan structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,392; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,582; U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,092; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,158; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 297,859.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a ceiling fan stabilizer for precluding periodic oscillating motion of a ceiling fan which includes a ceiling plate positionable against a portion of the ceiling, a fan alignment block securable to the depending cylindrical support of the ceiling fan, and a plurality of adjustment fasteners threadably engaged to the alignment block which can be selectively adjusted to engage the ceiling plate to preclude movement of the cylindrical support relative to the ceiling.
In these respects, the ceiling fan stabilizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding periodic oscillation of a ceiling fan.